Tradiciones familiares
by Hinamori Amu XD
Summary: Hinamori Amu una chica normal de 15 años, todo bien hasta que en su fiesta llega un hombre y asesina a todos los presentes, la envía al pasado y conoce a un chico Ikuto Tskiyomi el cual le será de mucha ayuda para conllevar la situación en que se encuentra una historia de un mundo alterno, de aventura, drama y romance espero que les guste (no me culpen si el summary es malo,leann)
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara! no me pertenece

La Herencia

Capitulo 1

En el planeta Tierra siempre se han originado miles teorías sobre cómo acabaría la raza humana, normalmente estas son que somos destruidos por platillos voladores o que meteoritos destruyen nuestro ser, pero nadie jamás imagino que el causante de nuestra destrucción estuviera más cerca de lo que nosotros creíamos.

En un subterráneo alejado de toda luz y contacto con el mundo que creemos conocer , se encuentra una pequeña civilización de seres fenomenales llamados enerofletos, en una de esas cuevas y pasadizos subterráneos se encontraba una especie de hombre sentado en un gran trono, sosteniendo una copa de vino, un súbdito de esta raza se acerca al trono y haciendo una reverencia proclamo –_amo Ares, la gente está impaciente ¿Cuándo será el ataque?- _Ares bebió de la copa y dijo tranquilo – _no se apresuren, todo a su debido tiempo – _dijo sonriendo y volviendo a tomar de la sangrienta bebida – _pe-pero su majestad, el tiempo se agota si seguimos así ¡moriremos! - ¡CÁLLATE! – _Dijo Ares levantándose y dándole una cachetada – _yo soy el rey así que yo veo como se hacen las cosas, no un insecto como tú- - MORIREMOS, usted lo sabe, lo vimos en esa visión - - tengo un plan para que esa chiquilla no se meta en nuestro camino –_dijo tomando asiento nuevamente en el trono - _¿co-como? - - fácil, enviaremos a ese problemita a otra línea de tiempo, ya que por más poder que le de el anillo a esa chiquilla no será capaz de regresar al presente y si lo hace dudo mucho que sea a este jujujuajajajajaja - - lo entiendo, usted tiene razón – _el rey sonrió –_ pues claro – _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el súbdito se encontraba tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre –_ en cuanto a ti –_dijo Ares sobando uno de sus puños – _no necesito en mis tropas hombres que no confíen en mi, guardias LLÉVENSELO y saben que hacer –_ dijo retomando el asiento en el trono pasando por altos las suplicas y gritos desgarradores que propinaba el súbdito –_esta vez no ganaras, Hinamori_

Muy alejada de esa situación se encontraba una chica de 14 años mirando por la ventana – _ufffff –_suspiro mientras golpeaba con la punta del lápiz su cuaderno – _definitivamente no entiendo nada – _dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, se lavo la cara y al mirarse al espejo vio algo raro en su cuello - _¿Qué es esto? –_dijo palpando la zona donde al parecer había una especie de "L" _"jum, que raro" pensó saliendo del baño _

– _Amu estas ahí, puedo entrar - - si papá, pasa –_ el padre entro y se sentó en la cama de su hija haciendo un gesto para que esta hiciera lo mismo – _si sabes que mañana cumples 15 verdad - - si pa como lo voy a olvidar –_dijo virando los ojos _- y también recuerdas que tienes una fiesta a la cual debes ir y comportarte – _al decir eso el rostro de la chica se ensombreció – _yo no voy a esa fiesta – _dijo cruzando los brazos – _Amu, esa fiesta la ha estado organizando tu madre por años y sabes lo importante que es para su familia - - por lo mismo es que yo no quiero ir ya que apuesto que lo hizo para tratar de saldar los años que nos ha abandonado – _dijo con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas –_ Amu tu sabes que tu madre trabaja muy duro para nosotros – _dijo su padre secando las lagrimas que rodaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de su hija –_ no puede hacer ni siquiera una llamada – _el padre la miro y la abrazo fuertemente – _tranquila, mi pequeña –_

Amu al escuchar esa frase se sintió protegida y llena de paz, se separo del abrazo, secándose las lagrimas y forzando una sonrisa – _bueno papá dime, ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme sobre la fiesta? - - cierra los ojos – _esta los cerro con impaciencia, sintió como su padre deposito algo en sus manos, al abrirlos vio una pequeñita caja aterciopelada que en su interior contenía un anillo con una piedra rosa en el medio – _guau, papá es hermoso - - tu madre lo envió y dijo que por nada del mundo te olvides de ponértelo mañana – _la chica observo detenidamente el anillo, este no era muy ostentoso ni una gran joya era sencillo pero hermoso y esto le recordó mucho a su madre – _de mamá ¿eh?_

Amu se quedo embobada mirando la pequeña joya, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su padre se había marchado, tomo la cajita y la guardo en su bolso, antes de acostarse se quedo mirando el firmamento y algo dentro de sí le dijo –_ mañana será un largo día._

A la mañana siguiente Amu y su padre llegaron al lugar donde se organizaría el evento, padre e hija se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron un castillo al estilo medieval –_guau –_dijeron padre e hija al unísono –Amu trataba de bajar del auto cuando una serie de sirvientas se les acercaron –_ buenos días –_ saludo una de las sirvientas, la más anciana, al parecer era la líder – _bienvenidos al castillo Hinamori, usted debe ser el señor Kazuomi– _dijo dirigiéndose al padre de Amu y haciendo una reverencia –_y claro usted debe ser la señorita Amu –_ dijo extendiéndome la mano y ayudándome a bajar del auto – _bueno, entonces señorita Amu, sígame por favor – _Amu siguió a la sirvienta al interior del castillo el cual era más impresionante por dentro que por fuera, pasaron por largos pasillos donde en las paredes de estos se encontraban hermosas pinturas, una de estas llamo su atención en especial, se trataba de la pintura de una mujer – ¿_hermosa verdad?- _dijo la sirvienta apareciendo atrás de Amu -_ , si, pero se me hace familiar – _Amu examino con más detalle la pintura y se sorprendió al ver que en el cuello de esta se encontraba una marca en forma de "L"-_ pues claro ,ella fue nuestra primera patrona y su tatarabuela señorita ,bueno, después tendrá tiempo de seguir examinando la casa sígame por favor - - e-eh sí._

La sirvienta la llevo a un cuarto y le indico que se vistiera con lo que había en el armario, al abrirlo encontró un hermoso vestido rosado con negro el cual se lo probo y le quedo como un guante, vacio su cartera buscando un moño y vio la pequeña cajita aterciopelada, esta se había olvidado completamente del anillo - _¿Por qué mi madre habrá querido que me lo ponga hoy?-_ dijo observando el anillo el cual comenzó a brillar –_AAAAAA-_dijo alejando el anillo, como si este quemara– _ushhh, debió haber sido mi imaginación – _se agarro el cabello y salió de la habitación no sin antes colocarse el anillo, no sabía porque pero sentía que no podría estar bien sin él, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con el salón lleno de invitados a los cuales no conocía pero la felicitaban como si lo hicieran de toda la vida, el padre de Amu se acerco al micrófono y dio inicio a la fiesta – _buenas tardes amigos y familiares, me es un gran placer darles la bienvenida al cumpleaños número quince de mi hija, espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado – _

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad hasta que comenzó la ceremonia de cumpleaños (esta era una tradición en la familia de la madre de Amu), el sacerdote comenzó- _Hinamori Amu pasad al frente –_todo el mundo se hizo a un lado para que esta caminara por el largo pasillo – _arrodillad frente a mí, jurad por tu honor convertiros en una mujer de bien que respete y cuide su nombre y el de la familia Hinamori– _Amu agacho la cabeza y dijo serenamente – _acep – _no pudo terminar la frase ya que el reloj sonaba como loco y los relámpagos y truenos de la noche no dejaba a nadie protestar, hasta que se escucho una risa – _jujuajajajajaja ¿con que proteger a tu familia no?-_ Amu se volteo y se encontró con un hombre encapuchado y atrás de este se encontraban decenas de hombres mas –_ qui-quien eres –_dijo poniéndose de pie – _ja, haber si esto te refresca la memoria-_una sonrisa cínica se poso en su rostro – _adelante –_Amu vio horrorizada como esos hombres mataban y decapitaban a todos los invitados, uno por uno, Amu trato de moverse pero sintió como si estuviera pegada al suelo, vio con terror como a su padre lo agarraron por el cuello y este suspiro "Amu" antes de que le arrancaran la cabeza – _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_ grito Amu cayendo al suelo de rodillas – jajajajajajaja, pobre tu papi se murió, SIENTE LO QUE YO SENTÍ CUANDO TU FAMILIA DESTRUYO A MI RAZA- Amu se incorporo con la cabeza gacha y las maños empuñadas esta lo hacía con tanta fuerza que de sus puños caían gotas de sangre – _te vas a arrepentir –_dijo levantando la cabeza lanzándole una mirada sombría llena de dolor y odio que a cualquiera dejaría helado – morirás –

En ese instante el anillo comenzó a brillar, Amu fue envuelta en un aura rojiza y comenzó a levitar – _que, qué es eso, esto se parece a la visión_

_Flash Back_

Ares se encontraba peleando contra dos mujeres, este iba ganando hasta que una de ellas fue cubierta por un aura rojiza y comenzó a levitar, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

_**Fin del flash back**_

_No puede ser –_ Amu continuaba en ese estado de inconsciencia, estaba cegada por la ira y sus lagrimas no dejaban de brotar – _padre –_ una luz segadora salió del cuerpo de Amu y esta se abalanzo contra Ares, a este no le dio tiempo de moverse ya que Amu se encontraba lanzando golpes y patadas que el apenas alcanzaba a bloquear, dejando a Ares moribundo, Amu se preparo para lanzar el golpe final , pero algo paso y esta cayó al suelo inconsciente – _me salve, ¿pero qué paso? –_Ares se acerco y examino el cuerpo de Amu- _ja con razón, la mocosa aun no está preparada para ese poder, ni la marca se ha desarrollado completamente-_ Ares se levanto y un esbirro se le acerco - _¡majestad! Felicidades ya no tendremos que usar la máquina del tiempo –CÁLLATE- _dijo Ares mandándolo a volar contra una pared –_ esto solo fue suerte, si esta chiquilla pudo hacerme este daño sin la marca no quiero imaginar que hará con ella, ¡soldados preparen la máquina del tiempo!- - ¡SI SEÑOR! - - lo siento A-M-U.-_ dijo Ares sonriendo y retirándose del lugar.

En una esquina del castillo se encontraba una hermosa mujer –_Ran, Miki, Suu–_ ante ella aparecieron 3 hadas – _dígame señorita Midori-desu-_Hablo la pequeña hada verde_- - necesito un favor chicas - - lo que usted desee- _respondió alzando las porras el hada rosa_ - - cuiden de mi hija y ayúdenla a seguir el camino que yo no puedo ayudarla a buscar – entendido-_ las 3 asintieron y desaparecieron dejando a Midori sola – _suerte mi pequeña –_y esta se perdió por los pasillos del castillo.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Espero que les guste mi historia**

**Que pasara con Amu?**

**A que se refería Midori con lo de enseñarle el camino a Amu?**

**Conocera a alguien interesante el próximo capítulo?**

**SPOILER (conoce al ultra mega sexi de Iku….)**

**LEAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y DESCUBRANLO!**

**COMENTEEEEEEEEEN**


	2. amigo?

Shugo Chara! no me pertenece

**Capitulo 2**

Amu despertó, no se acordaba casi de nada, no sabía adónde estaba, solo que tenía un infernal dolor de cabeza, se sentó y observo que se encontraba en medio de la nada -_¿Dónde estoy?- - estas en el terreno donde será construida el castillo-desu- _Amu se quedo helada, ¿Quién le había respondido?, se giro lentamente y casi se cae de la impresión al ver a las 3 pequeñas hadas–_s-s-on –h-adas– si lo somos–haadas– si mucho gusto- desu, yo me llamo Suu-_dijo el hada verde- y ellas Ran y Miki-desu- dijo señalando a las hadas rosa y azul_-Hola_-dij eron estas alegremente, Amu alzo la mano temblorosa saludándolas y esbozo una sonrisa bobalicona_ - AAAAAAAAAAAAA dios mío me estoy volviendo loca,- _dijo agarrándose la cabeza-_ primero el anillo brillando, después que mataban a mi padre y ahora ESTO,-_dijo señalando a las hadas y acostándose en el suelo-_ definitivamente necesito que me apapachen - - tranquila no te estás volviendo loca-_dijo el hada azulella la miro- _yo soy real, y lamento decirte que el asesinato de tu padre también lo fue- _hubo un largo silencio – _entonces todo fue real - - ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que paso - no mucho, solo que mataban a mi padre y este anillo comenzó a brillar de ahí no recuerdo mas - - ya veo, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas – _Amu asintió – _bueno, presta atención, hace unos doscientos años la tierra estuvo en peligro ya que unos extraterrestres llamados enerefletos vinieron a apoderarse de la tierra ya que su planeta cederil habría explotado por causas desconocidas, la humanidad estaba en peligro, esos monstruos estaban acabando con cada ser vivo en el planeta, hasta que una mujer se canso de esa masacre y tomo cartas en el asunto, esa mujer se llamo Amu._

_Ella para salvar a la humanidad pidió ayuda a los dioses del Olimpo y estos se la concedieron pero a cambio de este favor todo su linaje tendría una marca en el cuello una "L" - _dijo señalando el cuello de Amu_- significando esto que toda su familia serian eternos guardianes, gracias a esto tu tatarabuela consiguió el poder para derrotarlos pero lamentablemente quedaron algunos resguardándose en las entrañas de la tierra como parásitos con Ares al mando y se han estado dando pequeñas guerras siendo ellos una y otra vez derrotados por los guardianes._

_La profecía indica que cuando el primogénito de la familia Hinamori alcance la adultez, tome el lugar de su ancestro para proteger a la tierra, en este caso eres tú._

_No, no podía ser cierto, era el pensamiento que golpeaba la cabeza de Amu__ –haber y quienes son ustedes?- nosotras somos Shugo charas, fuimos dadas como protectores de los guardianes de tu familia por generaciones y nuestro deber es protegerte y servirte- _respondió la chara azul - _Dónde estamos?- como te dije estamos en el lugar donde en un futuro será construida tú casa - - co- construida - - Si, el canalla de Ares te envió al pasado mientras te encontrabas inconsciente - - ¿cómo regresare? - No te preocupes lo haremos , pero ahora no es seguro y aun no estás lista - - y cuando lo estaré- - No te preocupes yo te llevare con la persona correcta para que descubras y domines los poderes del anillo - - poderes - - Si, tu tatarabuela tenía el poder de leer las mentes y corazones de las personas, pero tú debes primero aprender a pelear, por lo que te unirás al ejercito de la resistencia y aprenderás todo lo necesario, debes decir que estas perdida para que ellos te lleven y te enseñen todo lo que saben- - pero ¿Cómo voy a regresar? - - No te preocupes nosotras te encontrare cuando sea necesario e inminente tú regreso, por ahora solo preocúpate por sobrevivir – _las 3 charas desaparecieron frente a ella sin escuchar el espera de Amu quien de manera inmediata se sentó en el pasto preguntándose si regresaría o más importante si viviría, mientras divagaba en estas interrogantes sintió la frialdad del cañón de un arma en su cuello y un -_no te muevas_ - de parte del portador del arma_ - ¿quién eres? ¡Responde! - so –soy Amu- - que haces aquí, ¡que sabes de nosotros! - - no lo sé no me acuerdo de nada – _mintió, el hombre la rodeo mirándola detenidamente – _levántate_- el hombre la seguía mirando de pies a cabeza- jum eres muy bonita tal vez sirvas como puta de la base ya que de guerrera no creo_ - - ¿eh? - - mira al pajarito – _el hombre saco de su bolsillo una especie de pluma la cual al accionarla emitió una luz segadora.

Al despertar Amu se encontraba en una habitación, al examinarse se sintió tranquila al verse completa y que aún conservaba el anillo – _hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? - - con que ya despertaste gatita– _Amu se volteo y se encontró con un chico más o menos de su edad, alto con cabello azulado, ojos color zafiro, muy guapo y con armadura que la miraba fijamente - _¿Quién eres? – Tu ángel guardián - -¿Qué? - - gracias a mi no te dieron la paliza de bienvenida no te mandaron de puta - - pa-paliza, pu-puta? - - de nada- _dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo que Amu se sonrojara_, a me llamo Ikuto – _dijo rondándola – _eres más linda de lo que creí, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño la verdad no deberías estar aquí – _dijo sentándose a su lado - _¿Por qué? –_ el chico se acerco sigilosamente a la cara de Amu y acaricio su mejilla_ - eres muy frágil, y para serte sincero no te doy ni dos semanas - -_ _QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ, -jajaja– _el chico se cerco a un mas a Amu, mientras esta retrocedía y le susurro al oído – _tal vez físicamente lo logres, pero no mentalmente no, aun eres una niña y para estar aquí debes dejar de serlo – _dijo levantándose – _no soy una niña y no te hagas el agrandado ya que apuesto que debes ser de mi edad - - pues te equivocas, yo deje de ser niño hace mucho tiempo – _dijo de forma sombría _– deje de serlo el día que vi como mataban a mi familia frente a mis ojos – Amu vio como la mirada del chico se oscurecía - lo siento - -no, no te preocupes, son cosas mías y bueno ya no importa de igual manera me uní a esta resistencia para poder acabar con los enerefletos –_dijo cambiando completamente de actitud, _¿enerefletos? A qué época del pasado viaje exactamente, _cavilaba una confundida Amu – _y tu ¿Por qué te uniste?- - yo no me uní, me trajeron –_Ikuto arrastro una silla y se sentó apoyado sobre el respaldar de la silla_ - jum, y de dónde vienes - - no lo sé, no me acuerdo de nada - - espero que no me estés mintiendo porque si lo haces – _dijo Ikuto desenfundando su espada y acercándose a Amu amenazadoramente, Amu trago hondo mientras iba retrocediendo, esta iba a defenderse cuando se escucho una carcajada –_ jajajajajajaja de verdad eres una niña, caíste redondita- _dijo Ikuto palmeando la cabeza de Amu -_¿eh? - - si sigues así te comerán viva, pero no debes preocuparte por eso, yo te cuidare-_dijo Ikuto mirando fijamente a Amu la cual no quería ni podía moverse, el olor de ese chico era tan embriagador y la sonrisa que tenia era tan condenadamente sexi, vio como Ikuto se acerco aun mas robándole un pequeño beso – _bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento, tienes que convertirte en una guerrera- _le dijo a Amu que estaba hecha piedra y sonrojada a mas no poder_,- pero primero sígueme tienes que cambiarte de ropa_

Amu lo siguió en silencio por el cuartel, todas las paredes estaban pintadas de gris y no habían ventanas, los hombre y mujeres vestidos con esos extraños trajes iban y venían sin duda esta era en verdad una base militar – _aquí es – _dijo Ikuto señalándole una puerta – _cámbiate y te espero en la sala de entrenamiento – _Amu entro a la habitación y se quedo en shock al ver a una extraterrestre con piel verde, cabello blanco , antenas y ojos azules –_ tú debes ser la nueva, Amu verdad –_Amu asintió – _bueno mi nombre es Elena y soy de la raza namekiana –_( esta raza es de Dragón ball en la serie la raza solo tiene hombres pero ya pues)_ - mucho gusto – _dijo Amu nerviosa – _debes preguntarte porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?, pues bueno lo que paso fue que esos parásitos purgaron mi planeta y fui la única sobreviviente, la reina me encontró y como no tenía a dónde ir me vine con ella- _dijo sonriendo, Elena miro fijamente a Amu – _si esa debe ser la talla –_se dio la vuelta y le entrego un equipo de combate como el de todos en la base – _pruébatelo – _Amu se sorprendió al ver que este traje a pesar de llevar esa tosca armadura era muy liviano–_ si perfecto – _dijo Elena, esta busco en mas cajones y saco un radar – _mira, este radar te va a servir para comunicarte con todos en la base y te informara si hay alguna emergencia – _dijo colocando y ajustando el radar en su oreja.

Amu agradeció y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Ikuto, después de media hora perdida y aguantando las chácharas de los soldados en su contra por fin llego a la famosa sala de entrenamiento, este era un canchón despampanado, con varias plataformas de pelea, al entrar vio a miles de guerreros entrenar arduamente hasta que en una esquina alcanzo a ver a Ikuto, recostado en una pared – _Ikut- _no termino de llamarlo ya que por correr se choco contra un mastodonte, el cual se giro con cara de pocos amigos – _quieres pelea mocosa – _a Amu se le fue el alma al piso al verlo acercársele, no supo en qué momento, pero se encontraba tirada contra una pared vio como ese hombre asqueroso se seguía acercando, a Amu le dolía a horrores el cuerpo así que no pudo hacer mas de cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, espero y espero y este nunca llego abrió un ojo y se sorprendió al ver al mastodonte noqueado en el suelo y a Ikuto parado al frente de este limpiándose el traje, este se giro y se agacho a la altura de Amu acariciándole el rostro – _Amu estas bien? –_dijo ayudándola a levantar- _si, solo me duele el cuerpo, ¿tú hiciste eso?- _dijo señalando al gran hombre tirado en el suelo – _si, no quería hacerlo pero no podía permitir que te hiciera daño ,debes ser más cuidadosa- _dijo palmeando su cabeza, suspiro-_ bueno será mejor que descanses por hoy mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento - -si, donde dormiré-_dijo Amu terminando de limpiar su ropa- bueno como es tu primer día tu cuarto te lo han de designar mañana, así que tendrás que elegir entre dormir en un piso en la base o en mi alcoba- dijo sonriendo seductoramente- q=q=q=ue?- Ikuto se acerco y le susurro al oído- yo no le ofrezco mi cama a cualquiera, gatita- dijo mordiéndole la oreja- KYYYAAAA HENTAI PREFIERO DORMIR EN EL PISO QUE CONTIGO- dijo Amu roja a más no poder- bueno pues suerte,- dijo Ikuto alejándose y al final del pasillo se giro- a duerme con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado ya que en la base se dan muchos combates en la noche- e Ikuto se perdió en el final del pasillo, a Amu le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda y salió corriendo atrás de Ikuto- ESPERAME IKUTOOOOO- Ikuto se giro con una sonrisa y le dijo- no que preferías dormir en el suelo que conmigo?- URUSAI! Y llévame antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Amu cruzándose de brazos- jajaja eres solo una niña

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Ajaja que pasara**

**Dormirá con Ikuto**

**Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina**

**Lean el próximo capitulo**

**comenteeeeeen**


	3. descubrimientos

Shugo Chara! no me pertenece

**Capitulo 3**

Ikuto la llevo por unos pasillos y abrió la ultima puerta, le hizo un ademan para que pasara e Ikuto cerró la habitación detrás de él, esta solo tenía una cama, una puerta que según Amu era el baño, un armario y un espejo, lo justo y necesario y claro ninguna ventana, vio como Ikuto se quito la armadura dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño- bueno puedes dormir en mi cama, yo me voy a bañar- se metió en el baño y dijo- no me quieres acompañar?- NO HENTAI- jajaja bueno no le abras la puerta a nadie- Amu se quedo parada en la habitación, tenía mucho sueño, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, se quito la armadura y se metió en la cama, se quedo mirando el techo pensando, como iba a sobrevivir, hace unas horas estaba en su fiesta con su familia y ahora todos estaban muertos y ella se encontraba en el pasado, genial, bueno por lo menos había conocido a alguien interesante, pensó recordando a Ikuto, escucho como salían del baño así que se arropo y fingió estar dormida, sintió como Ikuto se acostó a su lado y hecho un suspiro- en verdad que eres muy especial- dijo Ikuto sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Amu- hace tiempo que no me reía tanto, te prometo que te protegeré cueste lo que cueste- dijo Ikuto depositando un beso en su mejilla y acurrucándose a su lado abrazándola- duerme bien mi gatita- Amu se quedó helada y sonrojada por lo que había dicho Ikuto, pero en fin se acurruco mas ,esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente Amu e Ikuto retomaron su entrenamiento – _vamos Amu, dame tu mejor golpe- _Amu tomo posición de pelea y le dio un puñete a Ikuto el cual lo evadió fácilmente - _¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –_ Amu seguía lanzando puñetes y patadas inútilmente, pasaron como 3 horas en las cuales Ikuto no había parado de burlarse de la forma de pelear de Amu y esta seguía igual toda agitada e Ikuto sin un rasguño –_ hay la nena no puede pelear – _las burlas de Ikuto le habían colmado la paciencia y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Amu sin darse cuenta comenzó a llenarse de un aura rojiza y el anillo comenzó a brillar en ese instante Amu se abalanzo contra Ikuto atinándole un buen golpe en la boca del estomago que lo dejo tirado en el suelo- guau eso estuvo bien- dijo Ikuto dolido por la falta de aire – lo siento no se qué fue lo que paso - - no importa ya entrenamos demasiado, vamos a comer si? – dijo Ikuto reponiéndose, Amu se sintió feliz ya que desde la fiesta no había probado bocado, pero esto cambio cuando vio el plato de comida – _bon apetit – _le dijo Ikuto al oído a Amu_- que es esto – _dijo Amu mirando su "comida" que consistía en un agua verde con unas cosas cafés que, no puede ser ¡se movían!, y un trozo de carne de algún animal sin cocinar – _comida – _dijo Ikuto devorando lo que tenia al frente ,todos en el comedor comían con desesperación excepto una que apenas miro la comida, al terminar la cena Ikuto llevo a Amu a su nuevo cuarto, la cual aunque no lo aceptara preferiría seguir durmiendo con Ikuto (hay quien no *-*)estos caminaban por los pasillos cuando Amu se detuvo en shock al mirar una ventana, la única que había visto desde que llego, se piñizcó para saber si estaba alucinando y no lo era, esta no era una base ¡era una nave espacial! –

_Ikuto –_dijo Amu jalándolo de la camiseta_ - si – _dijo Ikuto deteniéndose_- estamos en el espacio - ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? –_dijo Ikuto alzando una ceja_ - pero ¿Por qué?- - Amu somos un ejército "que no existe", así que nuestra base no puede estar en la Tierra y peor aun con esos parásitos rondando por ahí - - pero estamos en el pasado ¡no debería existir esta tecnología, ni en mi tiempo aun existe!- - ¿pasado? No sé a qué es lo que te refieres pero esta tecnología no es nuestra, esta fue dada por las diferentes razas extraterrestres a las cual la reina ha ido ayudando - - ¿la reina? - -si ella fue la primera en pelear contra los enerefletos y desde entonces ha ido formando poco a poco este ejercito- __no puede ser,_ pensó Amu, no creo que la reina sea –_Amu estas ahí – _dijo Ikuto moviendo su mano al frente de esta – _ven apúrate que se hace tarde – _Ikuto la llevo a su cuarto y le indico que la vendría a despertar por la mañana, al entrar al cuarto Amu se sorprendió al ver que este solo consistía en un armario lleno de armaduras y un catre, el cual parecía estar hecho de piedra, no tenía nada que ver con la habitación de Ikuto, pero en fin necesitaba estar sola, Amu se acostó en el catre admirando el anillo el cual comenzó a brillar - _¿Qué escondes anillito? – _dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Amu sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, esta no le prestó atención y se tapo con una frazada – _Amu se que estas ahí, ya es hora levántate y te espero para entrenar- - ushhh deja dormir_- dijo Amu metiéndose aun mas bajo las sabanas- Amu no me hagas ir por tiii- tsk- 1 Amu se tapo hasta la frente- 2-Amu escucho como habrían la puerta- y 3- KYYYYAAAAAAAA- antes de poder reaccionar Amu se encontraba en la espalda de Ikuto y este se dirigía al baño, Amu pataleaba y lanzaba golpes por doquier, Ikuto se acerco a la bañera abriendo la llave y tirándose dentro con Amu encima de el- IKUTOOO-dijo Amu toda mojada-jajaja te ves mas linda mojada- dijo Ikuto sonriendo de una forma tan condenadamente sexi que Amu se sonrojo a mas no poder- b-bube-no –y-a—v-anmos-Amu trato de levantarse pero Ikuto la tomo por la cintura volviendo a sentarla sobre su regazo y le susurro al oído- si mañana no te levantas temprano, te prometo que te castigare gatita- dijo mordiendo su oreja- HENTAIIIIII_-_

En fin pasaron semanas y la rutina era la misma, levantarse a horas exorbitantes por la mañana, tratar de ingresar la "comida" a su boca y sobre todo entrenar, Amu había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo y debía aceptarlo Ikuto era un excelente profesor y sobre todo un buen amigo, se la pasaba haciéndole bromas pervertidas, a las cuales Amu se sonrojaba, la había sorprendido muchas veces llorando y el solamente la consolaba sin preguntar, había conocido un poco más sobre Ikuto como que por ejemplo que tenia 17, su comida preferida era el taiyaki, el chocolate y que odiaba el calor, también un poco le había podido sacar sobre su familia pero Ikuto siempre evadía el tema así que Amu decidió desistir, la verdad lo que mantenía en sus cabales a Amu era simplemente Ikuto, claro que aparte también este le había robado uno que otro beso a Amu a la cual no parecía disgustarle pero armaba una pataleta, se peleaban, se gritaban, tanto que algunos de la base pensaban que eran marido y mujer, aunque cuando la molestaban todavía tenía que salir Ikuto al rescate.

_Amu-_dijo Ikuto corriendo atrás de ella – ¡ _Ikuto te juro que yo no fui quien rompió tu radar fue ese gorilon! – _dijo juntando sus manos_-radar?, Amu ¿de qué estás hablando? - - ¿no me venias a retar por el… ¡sabes que olvídalo, dime que querías decirme!-_dijo sonriente, mientras que a Ikuto le rodaba una gota por su cien_ - bueno por ahora te la dejo pasar, venía a avisarte que me voy a una misión de entrenamiento así que no voy a poder estar contigo por unos días - - oh ya veo- _dijo Amu resignada-_ tranquila mi gatita, tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo – _dijo tomando su barbilla –_bueno es tarde me voy, así que por favor trata de no meterte en problemas –_dijo señalándola y robándole un pequeño beso en los labio_ – IKUTO NO HAGAS ESO– _dijo Amu cruzando los brazos_ toda roja- aja bueno pórtate bien gatita–_Amu e Ikuto se alejaron por los pasillos, atrás de un muro se encontraba una mujer con una sonrisa - _¿con que se va a ir tu guardaespaldas eh?_

En la tarde Amu se despidió de Ikuto y se fue a su habitación, se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz – _no salgas de tu habitación- _Amu se levanto buscando de donde provenía la voz y no encontró nada, se pregunto si la falta de alimento la estaba volviendo loca pero volvió a escuchar la voz y esta vez sí escucho de donde vino el sonido, era del anillo, Amu lo miro por unos segundos, se levanto de la cama, se puso su armadura y salió de la habitación,( y después que porque pasan las cosas -_-*) camino sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta llego a la sala de entrenamiento,

cuando una voz burlona le dijo – _con que tu guardaespaldas te abandono, no?- _Amu al girarse vio como miles de soldados la estaban rodeando y acercándosele amenazadoramente – _chicos ¿no creen que no le hemos dado la bienvenida pertinente a Amu?- - SIIIIIIIIIII - - no debemos ser maleducados así que ADELANTE-_todos los soldados se abalanzaron contra Amu, una de estas mujeres la pateo tan fuerte en el estomago que la dejo tirada en el suelo, otro le dio un puñete en el rostro tirándola contra una pared, Amu se sentía terrible pudo sentir claramente como se fracturaban sus costillas y el sabor a sangre en su boca que le hacían dar ganas de vomitar, otro la tomo por el cuello estampándola contra una pared y la mujer de antes le puso el pie en el cuello ahogándola-**no sé qué habrás hecho perra, pero Ikuto es mío-** Amu estaba a punto de caer inconsciente cuando el anillo comenzó a brillar, esta mando a volar a la mujer con una patada y se levanto con un aura rojiza y una mirada sombría – _ahora si – _Amu comenzó a atacar a todo el ejercito hábilmente, esta tenia leve consciencia de lo que pasaba, uno tras otro los soldados caían, todo iba perfecto hasta que sonó una alarma, al hacerlo salió una mujer la cual le dio una descarga eléctrica que dejo a Amu tirada en el suelo.

Amu al despertar no sabía dónde estaba, esta se encontraba amarrada a una silla y en un estado deplorable, su rostro estaba lleno de hematomas y en su armadura habían rastros de sangre, no se acordaba de mucho pero si de lo suficiente como para tener una idea de por qué se encontraba ahí , vio como de las sombras salió una mujer, esta era la misma que le había lanzado la descarga eléctrica , esta se acerco a Amu y con una regla la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarla – _quien eres –_dijo la mujer lanzándole una fría y calculadora mirada_ - soy Amu - - de dónde vienes - - no lo sé – _la mujer le dio una cachetada –_MIENTES, DIME PORQUE TENIAS ESE ANILLO-_Amu reviso su mano y no cargaba el anillo- _era de mi madre –ERES UNA MENTI- _esa mujer estaba a punto de propinarle otra cachetada, cuando una mujer entro en la habitación_ – detente por favor –_Amu se quedo boquiabierta al ver a esa mujer, era idéntica a la pintura, esa era ¡su tatarabuela! – _por favor Yukari dale una pastilla regeneradora- - pero señora - - Yukari– _a regañadientes Yukari le metió una pastilla en la boca, ni 2 minutos después Amu se encontraba como nueva y sus heridas ya se habían curado por completo – _ahora si Yukari retírate por favor-_esta se retiro mandándole una mirada de odio a Amu - _ahora que estamos solas dime, ¿Por qué empezaste una pelea con el ejercito? ¿Un intento de traición quizás?-_dijo la mujer tranquilamente_ - no, de ninguna manera solamente me defendí - - acabaste tu sola casi con todo el ejercito - - no fui yo, fue el anillo-_ dijo Amu débilmente – _hablando de eso dime, ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo?- - lo siento no puedo-_ dijo Amu volteando el rostro dejando a la reina atónita ya que pudo divisar la marca -_¡la marca! Es imposible solo yo y mi linaje la debemos poseer-_ Amu iba a inventarse algo pero escucho una voz – _dile la verdad-_ al parecer ella era la única que la había escuchado, Amu lo pensó por un momento y esa voz era la misma que le había advertido que no salga del cuarto pero esta vez si la acataría – _yo la tengo porque soy tu tataranieta - - co-como es posible – _dijo la reina con los ojos abiertos_- es la verdad – _Amu vio como su abuela cerro sus ojos y acerco su mano al pecho de Amu , el anillo de la reina comenzó a brillar, pasaron unos minutos hasta que esta abrió los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa – _tu corazón es puro y sé que me dices la verdad, entonces dime porque estás aquí - - no es por molestar pero ¿puedes desatarme?- - oh, claro lo siento- _ella desato a Amu la cual sobo sus ya rojizas muñecas –_bueno, todo comenzó así …-_después de explicarle todo a su abuela esta se quedo pensativa- _¿sabes usar el anillo?- - no lo sé - - entonces cómo pudiste derrotar a los soldados - -no sé, solo pensé en protegerme y el anillo brillo, paso casi lo mismo cuando mataron a mi padre - - valla, eso quiere decir que tu activas los poderes del anillo por medio de tus sentimientos y emociones - - eso creo –_después de unos segundos la reina retomo_ - no te preocupes pronto los manejaras a la perfección porque yo te entrenare – en serio? - - si y ah puedes decirle a Suu, Miki y Ran que pueden dejar de esconderse- _¿esconderse? Pero si ellas la habían abandonado, vio con sorpresa como estas salieron detrás de ella- _como logro vernos –_dijo Miki dudosa_ - fácil cuando leí el corazón de Amu, supe sobre ustedes y fue más fácil encontrarlas – _dijo sonriente –_oigan ustedes no me habían abandonada- - nop, siempre estuvimos contigo-desu - - ósea que vieron como me cayeron a golpe y no hiciste nada-_ dijo Amu enojada acercándose peligrosamente a la pequeña chara–_ lo- lo siento pero no podíamos intervenir, necesitabas esas peleas para desarrollar la marca - - pues gracias a eso tuve todo moreteado mi cuerpo, Son UNAS- - chicas, chicas tranquilas, Amu ve trae tus cosas, desde hoy vivirás _

_Fin del capítulo 3_

_/_

_;-)_

_Como será la relación de Amu con su abuela?_

_Ikuto?_

_El pan volverá a subir de precio?_

_Esperen y lean el próximo capítulo de tradiciones familiares XD_

_comeeeeeeenten_


	4. finish

Shugo Chara! no me pertenece

**Capitulo 4**

Amu asintió y se mudo al cuarto de su abuela, esta le enseñaba a controlar el poder del anillo al principio le costó mucho a Amu ya que cuando lograba liberar el poder del anillo esta caía inconsciente, pasaron semanas en las cuales Amu entreno arduamente sin importarle las heridas o cicatrices que se hacía hasta que al fin lo logro – _Amu concéntrate –_esta respiro hondo y comenzó a reunir todo su poder y poco a poco un aura rojiza se libero – _tranquila casi lo logras-_dijo su abuela alentándola , Amu seguía concentrada en intentar liberar todo su poder poco a poco se iba elevando y sus ojos por unos instantes se volvieron verdes- _muy bien, ya lo tienes ahora concéntrate para no perder la consciencia- - está bien - - haber Amu escúchame, quiero que con tu energía derrumbes esa pared de allá – _Amu asintió, reunió toda su energía en una de sus manos y con un sutil movimiento la pared se hizo pedazos – _perfecto Amu –_ esta sonrió y cayó en picada hacia el suelo cayendo arrodillada – _Amu estas bien - - si, solo estoy un poco cansada – _dijo jadeando – _bueno por lo menos no perdiste la conciencia, mira porque no sales de la habitación, no lo has hecho desde que llegaste , vas y te tomas algo ok-__ Amu asintió y salió de la habitación se dirigió al comedor arrimándose de las paredes cuando escucho un grito – __AMU- _al girarse vio a Ikuto corriendo hacia ella, por el entrenamiento se había olvidado completamente de Ikuto, este se encontraba aun más guapo que lo usual y esta sonrió para sí misma_ - Ikuto?- - ¡Amu estas viva! – _dijo abrazándola y Amu sintió como su hombro se humedeció – _gracias, no quería que tu también me abandones-_dijo Ikuto mirándola y tomándola por las mejillas- _- ¿Por qué dices eso? - -cuando llegue a la misión me entere sobre la pelea que tuviste y también sobre que te habían llevado ante la reina y normalmente los que van ahí no regresan, así que fui a tu cuarto pero este estaba vacío y pensé _vio como Ikuto descendió la mirada_– y pensaste que morí- -Amu no sabes cuánto me ha estado mortificando la mera idea de que hayas muerto, no podía soportarlo, estos días no han sido vida para mí-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su mano – _en estos días que he estado sin ti y con esa suposición, me di cuenta de algo- _Ikuto acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Amu-_ y es que te am-_ Ikuto no pudo terminar la frase ya que las alarmas y radares sonaban como locos – _ARES NOS ATACA- _gritaban los soldados, Amu e Ikuto se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como bombardeaban la nave –**MALDICION** _ven por aquí – _dijo Ikuto jalando a Amu la cual cayó al suelo-_que pasa- - es que - - ushhh no importa- _dijo Ikuto tomándola en brazos y corriendo por los pasillos llegaron al hangar de las naves y estando a menos de un metro de la nave una pared se derrumbo aplastando a Ikuto- _IKUUUTOOO-__Amu se acerco y vio que este se encontraba atrapado__- AMU vete apúrate no te preocupes por mi –_decía Ikuto tratando de zafar su pierna que se encontraba bajo los escombros_ - NO Ikuto tu vienes con migo-_dijo Amu tratando de levantar los escombros inútilmente ya que aun se encontraba debilitada por el entrenamiento- _Amu_ – dijo Ikuto limpiándole las lagrimas de sus ojos- **NO IKUTO TU TE VIENES CON MIGO, VAS A VER QUE VAMOS A SALIR DE ESTA-** lloraba Amu, Ikuto acerco su mano a la barbilla de Amu obligándola a mirarlo –_tengo que admitir que antes de que tu llegaras yo no tenía vida , solo me limitaba a respirar, trataba de matarme en alguna misión o entrenamiento para dejar de sufrir, pero tenias que llegar tu,- _dijo sonriendo y limpiando con su pulgar las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Amu_ , tú con tus sonrisas y forma de ser me trajiste luz y tranquilidad a mi prisionero y hasta ese día olvidado corazón, eres la primera y la única que me ha brindado ese sentimiento de paz con tus ocurrencias y berrinches, por lo tanto he decidido que es hora de devolverte el favor- _dijo Ikuto separándola de el – _no Ikuto –_dijo llorando y aferrándose fuertemente a Ikuto – _Amu yo siempre estaré contigo, cuando rías, , cuando sueñes, cuando la brisa toque tu mejilla y sobre todo cuando llores ya que yo seré el encargado de transformar esas lagrimas en sonrisas y te prometo que yo siempre regresare a ti-_dijo acariciándole la mejilla – _porque te amo –_Amu sintió como Ikuto le dio un apasionado beso el cual ella correspondió rápidamente, este demostraba todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, Amu no se dio cuenta en qué momento Ikuto la había empujado contra la nave cerrándola por el impacto, con una lagrima en la mejilla vio como Ikuto por medio del radar dijo – _nave 18, despegar, destino Tierra- 3-2-1- - IKUUTOOOOOOO-_grito Amu llorando mientras veía como la nave se reducía a cenizas – _Ikuto- _Amu no resistió mas y estallo en un profundo llanto, al llegar a la Tierra la nave se abrió dejando ver a una Amu dolida pero sobre todo con sed de sangre – _Ares por tu culpa, te lo juro Ikuto te vengare –_dijo limpiando una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Amu caminaba sin rumbo entre la multitud hasta que las charas aparecieron ante ella – _a dónde vas Amu - - no les interesa - - ¿vas a ir a buscar a Ares verdad?- - y que si lo hago – no, no puedes esta no es tu época por lo tanto no puedes interferir- - y que quieres que haga ¿Qué me quede tranquila?- no per…!?La marca se ha desarrollado!-_dijo Ran señalando el cuello de Amu_ - ¿eh?- - Amu ya es tiempo de regresar._

Amu se quedo sorprendida al regresar al futuro, este se encontraba completamente destruido y no había rastro de la raza humana_- parece que llegamos tarde – _dijo Miki cabizbaja – _mientras Ares este vivo nunca será muy tarde-__ Amu había aprendido a volar en la base así que prefirió movilizarse así, para tener una mirada panorámica sobre la ciudad, mientras avanzaba su preocupación crecía, toda la ciudad estaba destruida y habían varias criaturas extrañas deambulando por esta, busco y busco y Ares no daba pista – __donde se metió el muy cobarde- - Amu mira por haya parece haber una pelea –_dijo Ran señalando en una dirección_ - si vamos- _al llegar se encontró con que bastantes de esos seres se encontraban paliando contra una mujer, un momento, esa mujer era ¡su madre! – _MAMÁ- - alto-_el tiempo se congelo, cuando Amu se despertó todos esos seres se encontraban muertos y su madre se encontraba tosiendo en el suelo_ – mamá –_dijo Amu volando donde esta se encontraba_ -Amu me alegra saber que estas bien - - si - -chicas buen trabajo veo que lograron que se desarrollara la marca- _dijo lanzándole una sonrisa a las charas_- gracias señorita- _dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo_-donde esta Ares- - no lo sé, desde la última pelea se ha estado escondiendo como una cucaracha - - es un cobarde –_dijo Amu con desprecio_ -quien es el cobarde –_madre e hija se giraron encontrándose con Ares en lo alto de un edificio_ - ARES- - con que lograste regresar jajajajajajajaja pues que comience el juego-_

Miles de soldados se abalanzaron contra Midori y Amu, estas se encontraban peleando con uñas y dientes para derrotarlos, Amu estaba feliz los estaba venciendo y no tenía ni un rasguño definitivamente el entrenamiento había funcionado, madre e hija acabaron con todos los soldados y sonrieron victoriosas – _ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES- - eso solo fue el calentamiento –_Amu vio con horror como Ares se transformaba en una bestia grande, peluda, con cuernos y largas y afiladas garras-_era un camuflaje- _dijo Midori– _prepárense para morir-_Ares las comenzó a golpear sin piedad, a Midori la mando a volar golpeándole el rostro y cortándole el vientre con sus garras, mientras que a Amu la tenia acorralada dándole un sinnúmero de ataques, Ares la agarro del cabello haciéndola gritar y lanzándola contra una pared – _no tengo suficiente poder –_dijo Amu levantándose tambaleante entre los escombros para que Ares la vote de una patada al estomago que la dejo tirada en el suelo escupiendo sangre, Amu fue golpeada y estampada nuevamente contra la pared sintiendo como rompían cada milímetro de su cuerpo, esta se encontraba sumamente débil escupía sangre y no sentía su cuerpo, Amu solo quería morir para dejar de sufrir esa agonía, pero Ares no se la dejaba tan fácil, no, él quería que esta se arrodillara a clamarle perdón así que siguió con su masacre, Amu estaba a punto de perder la conciencia escucho una voz-

_levántate gatita- -Ikuto eres tú?– _dijo Amu sonriendo débilmente –_ sigue luchando Amu - - no Ikuto ya no puedo mas- _dijo llorando_ - - claro que puedes porque recuerda que siempre estaré contigo-_Amu no sabía si fue por la pérdida de sangre o por el cansancio pero pudo jurar que alguien beso sus labios y acaricio su mejilla, su ya amoratada mejilla –_Ikuto-_dijo derramando una lagrima, en su distracción Amu no se dio cuenta de que Ares estaba preparando su ataque final, Amu vio como una luz segadora se acercaba rápidamente a ella, esta no podía moverse así que se limito a cerrar los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llego, al abrir los ojos vio como su madre se había interpuesto entre ella y el ataque, su madre se encontraba luchando contra el ataque que lo recibió de lleno hasta que no pudo resistir – _Amu- _dijo su madre antes de caer inmóvil al suelo- _nooo-_ a Amu le comenzaron a temblar las manos al ver a su madre tirada, Amu empuño sus manos y rechinaba los dientes por la ira, Amu volvió a recubrirse con esa aura rojiza mientras Ares la veía atónito, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas llenas de impotencia y dolor – _primero fue mi padre, después Ikuto y ahora esto_- dijo mientras de sus puños salían gotas de sangre – _DIME CUANDO ESTARAS SATISFECHO- _del cuerpo de Amu emanaban chispas, el cielo se nublo y sus ojos se volvieron dos esmeraldas, mientras más lloraba su poder seguía creciendo, la marca de su cuello comenzó a brillar con intensidad hasta que esta desapareció y al hacerlo el anillo se convirtió en una espada la cual Amu empuño con honra- _pagaras- _Amu comenzó a golpear violenta y sádicamente a Ares hasta que agarro la espada por el mango –_ esto es por mi padre – _dijo atravesando su espada en el estomago de Ares–_ esto es por mi madre-_ dijo atravesando la espada en su cuello y mandándolo a volar con una patada contra un edificio – _y esto es por IKUTO- _dijo saltando y cortándolo por la mitad como si de pan se tratase, al terminar el cuerpo descuartizado de Ares cayó al suelo –_inútil- _dijo Amu viendo el cuerpo y luego contemplando la espada cubierta por la sangre de la justica, esta se volvió a convertir en anillo y la marca regreso a su cuello, Amu descendió tranquilamente mirando al suelo hasta que recordó a su madre –_mamá- _Amu _corrió a donde esta se encontraba, la tomo del cuello y la apoyo en sus piernas a lo cual Midori abrió sus ojos – __Amu lo lo-lograste- - no te esfuerces ma - - Amu lo siento - - ¿Por qué? - - por no estar contigo todos estos años –_dijo Midori acariciando su mejilla_ - tranquila - - Amu - -si - -es hora de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños- - eh? – _Las manos de Midori comenzaron a brillar – _te amo hija – _y una luz blanca inundo a las dos guerreras.

_Hinamori Amu-_ eh, donde estaba, ahí están los invitados de la fiesta y llevo puesto mi vestido, se preguntaba Amu mirando para todos lados – _ya sos considerada una mujer podes levantaros- _¿Qué hace aquí el sacerdote? – _felicidades Amu – _dijo su padre abrazándola-_papá-_Amu abrazo fuertemente a su padre llorando, no sabía si se trataba de un sueño pero si lo era no quería despertar- _Amu, pequeña tranquila – _dijo separándola de él y mirándola –_ya creo que es hora de tu sorpresa_, Amu iba a decirle algo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta- _esa debe ser -_Amu giro el rostro y vio como su madre se acercaba entre la multitud_ – mamá pero tu- _Amu se silencio al ver que su madre le hizo un gesto ,y esta abrazo fuertemente a su hija- _me alegra que estés ben, estoy muy orgullosa de ti - - mamá - - dime te gusto mi regalo - ¿regalo?- -_Midori le sonrió tiernamente – _feliz cumpleaños Amu__- _le dijo señalándole una dirección donde se encontraba un muchacho muy bien parecido vestido con un smoking negro- IKUTO- Amu salió corriendo tirándose en los brazos de este- Amu, te dije que te encontraría- dijo Ikuto sonriente secándole las lagrimas (llora mucho no?) –Ikuto no me vuelvas a haces esto- dijo Amu apretándose más al cuerpo de Ikuto- te lo prometo gatita nunca mas te libraras tan fácilmente de mi- dijo Ikuto sonriendo-pero cómo? La nave exploto- no lo sé- dijo Ikuto tomando del mentón a Amu- pero tengo una sola cosa que quisiera hacer- Ikuto tomo a Amu por las mejillas depositando un tierno e intenso beso, Amu correspondió enseguida rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico mientras que sus lenguas batallaban en la boca del otro al separarse Ikuto la quedo mirando- te amo- y yo a ti Ikuto- dijeron volviéndose a besar con la promesa de que nada los volverá a separar ¿o sí?

Fin

Hola minna!

Gracias por leer mi historia XD

Me olvide de comentarles que esta historia yo ya la había subido hace un tiempo con el nombre "el viaje"( NO LA HE COPIADO) solo que ahora me decidí cambiarla un poco haciéndola más Shugo Chara y aumentando mas el romance entre Amu e Ikuto

Espero que les haya gustado y que lean mis otros fics

Quizás haga una continuación que opinan?


End file.
